Fire Within My Heart
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Equestia is in open War, and Canterlot is suddenly under siege by a Changeling Swarm! As their foes are closing in from every direction, the Princesses are left with only one choice. Celestia had Twilight use an ancient spellbook, from a time when her mother was a filly. Out of the twenty beings they could summon, they choose a 'Son of the Forge'... Can he save their Kingdom?
" _ **Well, every one of you beautiful fans, this is a story MUCH closer to my rather big heart, heh." Shadow227 suddenly woke up from his drunk slumber. "**_ Wait, you have a heart? _ **" The Black Knight ignores his comment, and continues on. "This is a story completely dedicated to a VERY close friend of mine, one I'll do just about anything for… Even quit my writing career and love for games, if she asked me too." The Black Knight sits his black and silver tea cup down on a hand table, leaning back into his large cushioned seat. "So, if any of you have anything negative to say about this story, or the heroine of this story…." Has shadow-like Hellfire explode behind him. "I really don't think you want the answer to this question… Do you?" Leans back, fires dying down. "Alright then, Silver Star, dear? Would you mind giving them a push-start?" The little Alicorn Filly leapt up and pooped you right in the nose, a happy grin on her face, and sent you straight into the story.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

A powerful _thud_ hit the city gates, forcing the Royal Guards to step back, before quickly bracing the gates again. The guolden armored defenders could not allow invaders through, not again. The Royal Pegasi Guard were even trying to intercept any who tried to fly over the high walls. These stalwart defenders were _not_ going to allow these mutated freaks to enter their city, especially when their princesses are right behind them.

"That's it, stallions! Keep those gates braced!" A Captain yelled, looking up at the ramparts, where archers and Royal Unicorn Guars were shooting some form of missiles at those below the wall. "Keep at it! We cannot allow those Changelings through!" He then looked up at the squadrons of Royal Pegasi Guards trying to fend off any airborne Changelings. "Keep them away from the city! We cannot allow a single one of them to enter it!"

Seven Changelings attempted to fly in, but were met by a squadron of Royal Pegasi Guards. But the Swarm were growing more in number, by the second, and there were not enough Royal Guards. Whether they were Celestial or Lunar Guards, there were nowhere near the amount of them needed to match this invading force.

Just when another group of airborne Changelings flew in, all other Squardrens were too busy fending off others, the Captain looked to the ramparts. "Archers! Unicorns! Take them out, now!" He ordered, pointing his spear up at the inbound Changelings, those under his command doing as ordered. Though, being airborne and more agile, their attempts were futile. "Come on, take them down-?" A burst of green energy sent a few of the Royal Guards flying off of the ramparts! This caused the others to return fire down on to the Changeling ground forces.

The airborne Changelings were heading straight for the city, none of the pegasi or bat ponies were able to intercept them. Just before they could get near the inner walls, a beam of golden energy shot up and chained across each one of them! Before long, the airborne Changelings were reduced to nothing but ash, dissipating into the wind. This caused the Captain to look back, and saw all four of the royal princesses, battle ready. Celestia walked forward, Solar Spear in hand. "Captain Iron Spear, status report." She asked, the other princesses right behind her.

Iron Spear knelt down, his guard spear still in hand. "Princess, we are trying to hold, but the Changeling Swarm is too great." He informed, looking up at the golden clad alicorn princess. "They far outnumber us, but we shall not give up and do everything we can… Though, we need reinforcement, if we are to win this battle."

"I see; I was truly afraid of this." Celestia gave a regretful sigh, then looked at the youngest princess. "Twilight, the spells I asked you to research?" She gave a nod. "Do you know how to perform them?"

"I do, Princess Celestia…" Twilight handed her staff to a nearby Royal Guard, pulling out an ancient book and opened it. "But, are you sure about this? I mean, according to my research, the result is unpredictable. There is no telling what would happen." She turned through the pages, all filled with symbols, runes, and iconography... However, twenty of the books chapters each had an icon which signified the chapter, along with summoning spells.

Twilight kept turning the pages, until a white hand stopped her. "I know the risks, and I would not ask you to do this, if there were any other way." Celestia gave Twilight a comforting smile, then gave a serious look to the book. "Which one do you suggest? You now know more about this book, than even I."

Twilight just looked up at her mentor, realizing that the oldest of all the princess is relying on her, and nodded. "As I went through the book, I believed Chapters Six, Nine, or Thirteen; would have what we needed… But, I realized that they would not be very accepting of us summoning htem." She turned through the pages, as she explained, the other three princesses giving Twilight their full attention. "Then, I came across Chapter Eighteen, and realized that _they_ were what we truly needed… No matter what, they are sworn to protect the innocent, and the defenseless." Twilight held the book up, showing the others what icon represented them… A dragon's head, breathing flames from its nostrils, with crossed hammers behind it and an anvil under it all. "The Sons of the Forge, are who we need for this."

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence; eyed the icon on the page, each studying the image carefully. Slowly, each one gave a nod of agreement. "Then it is they we shall call to… Tell us what to do, Twilight." Luna said, smiling at her friend.

The youngest Princess gave a nod, positioning the other three princesses at certain points. Each one standing at the South, East, and West; points of some invisible circle, while the North remained open. Twilight carefully, and precisely, started to draw strange symbols and runes at their center. None of the princesses, including Twilight, but the spell required them. At their very center, the lavender alicorn drew a twin headed eagle, surrounded by dragon-like iconography.

Once she finished, Twilight quickly went towards the North point of the circle. "Ok… Now, we have to channel alicorn magic into the circle's center, and focus on summoning one of these 'Sons of the Forge'." She explained, just as green energy caused a portion of the ramparts to explode!

Luna narrowed her eyes, seeing the guards gravely wounded by the attack. "Best we do this post haste, or it shall all be for naught."

They all nodded, before each started to channel their magical energy through themselves. Each princess opened their wings wide, their eyes now glowing white with pure energy. Without warning, a beam of light shot out from the center of their chests! The beams connected, right over the twin headed eagle, and started to form a ball of it. Strange words started to leave their lips, ancient syllables that none could possibly know and completely lost to history, echoing around the courtyard and causing a strange gust of high wind to swirl around them. Their words soon became like a chant, the incantation started to sound like some holy song.

The drawn lines and symbols started to glow brightly, the light snaking its way to the center. The two headed eagle started to glow itself, even bright than the princesses and their magic! In seconds, the two headed eagle suddenly shot a beam into the orb of light, causing it to create a blinding light, expanding outwards. All four princesses suddenly dropped to their knees, staring up at the orb.

The orb grew to a massive size, much bigger than even the princesses, before launching a giant pillar into the sky. Slowly, but surely, the orb was being absorbed into the pillar, itself, causing a swirling storm cloud in the sky. But nothing happened, like the princesses had hoped it would, and the orb fully absorbed into the pillar. They all watched their very last bit of hope beam shoot up into the sky.

"B-But… I don't understand?" Twilight rushed over to the book, going through the incantations and formulas. "I got everything right, down to the smallest symbol!" She scanned through the information, trying to figure out _what_ had gone wrong. "Everything was right! It should have worked!"

Twilight's panic came to an end, when a hand placed itself on to her armored shoulder. She looked up, seeing the smiling Celestia. "You did your best, and it was a long shot." The eldest princess looked towards the breaking gates. "But now, we must prepare ourselves for battle… The Changelings are almost through."

 **-Hive World Omega VII-**

The local Imperial Guard Regiment were in full retreat, being hounded by Black Legion Chaos Space Marines and their Cultist Forces. One of the Guardsmen tripped forward, and slammed into the mud. He slowly pulled his face out of the wet soil, turning around to see an axe wielding Legionnaire towering above him. "You will make a worthy sacrifice to the Dark Gods." He laughed, darkly.

"E-Emperor Protects! Emperor Protects! Emperor Protects!" The Guardsman chanted, scooting away from the Traitor Astartes.

The Legionnaire began to laugh at his chanting, actually motioning for the mortal to speak louder. "Ah, poor mortal, the Corpse-Emperor cannot hear your pleads!" He held the axe up into the air. "Your death, shall bring me one step closer to-!" Before the Legionnaire could finish, his entire head exploded into a burst of flames, and caused him to fall backwards. The Guardsman turned around, to see whom had saved his life, and saw a sight that nearly brought him to tears of joy.

Standing in a single squad of ten, retreating Guardsmen rallying behind their line, were highly decorated Astartes, each wearing the solid green and black colors of the respected Salamanders Chapter. Their armor was covered in honored iconography of their Chapter, along with scales, teeth, and bones; of the very beasts their Chapter had been named after. These were the veterans of veterans, those who hold true to their Chapter's teachings, and they were always willing to face off where their foe amasses. These were members of the Salamander Elite; these were Sternguard Veterans!

At their very center, aiming a combi-bolter, a flamer attachment being the secondary weapon, stood their squad leader. His armor being a Maximus Pattern Artificer Armor, with the scales of a Salamander acting as his cape, some even draping over his right shoulder guard. Around his neck, rested the fangs and talons of the very same beast. His armor bore honor markings of his Chapter, the facemask being a solid green color with its red eyes seeming like blazing flames. His chest plate bore the original Salamander insignia at the very core of his chest, breathing flames, with a roaring flame behind it. At his left hip, sat a power-sword, sheathed, but the Guardsman could see the roaring Salamander icon acting as its pommel.

The Sternguard Sergeant's bolter is smoking at the barrel, telling the Guardsman that it was he who saved him from the Traitor. "Get behind me, Guardsman. With my squad on point, we shall lead your Regiment and _break_ this invasion!" He called out the Sergeant, taking a step forward, his squad in sync with each movement.

"Y-Yes, m'lord!" The Guardsman yelled, quickly getting on to his feet and rushed behind the squad of Salamander Veterans.

"Brothers!" The Sergeant had his bolter tighten into the crook of his shoulder, the others following suit. The Forces of Chaos were closing in on their position, the mad mortals leading their charge. "Fire!"

The Salamander Sternguards open fired into the Chaos Ranks, which caused the Guardsmen to open fire with their own weapons, as well. The Cultist were torn to shreds, dropping like flies, but those hit by the Astartes were exploding into flaming chunks with the use of Dragon Fire Bolter Rounds. When the Chaos Space Marines started to advance, it became an even bloodier battle. Many of the Guardsmen wanted to run away, terrified by their daemonic foes, but watching the Salamander Sternguards continue their advance, not caring for their own wellbeing? It inspired them! Seeing these Chosen of the Emperor, defiantly marching towards the Arch-Enemy, made them want to keep moving forward.

They kept moving forward, the Sternguard stubbornly holding their ground, the Black Legion just seemed endless. This did not stop them, however, and the Sternguard were determined to turn the tide of this battle and achieve victory. Their Sergeant continuously fired controlled bursts at his targets, in pairs of two. Each time one of his rounds struck, it looked like the Traitor Astartes had been coked within his own armor. When the hammer slammed forward, signifying his magazine is empty, the two Sergnguards on his flanks covered him while the Sergeant reloaded.

The Sergeant looked back at the Guardsmen behind them, and threw his fist into the air. "Onward, Defenders of the Imperium! We shall claim victory here and push these Traitors back!" His words caused the Imperial Guard to cheer out, and fight harder to win back their world.

"Very inspiring, Loyalist." A voice called out, causing the Sergeant to turn back around, seeing a power-maul wielding Chaos Champion! The spike on his backpack had the helmets of an Iron Hand and a Raven Guard Astartes, from the Isstan V Massacre from the look of their designs. "Come, Salamander! I only lack your helmet, to complete my collection."

The Sergeant eyed him, feeling the fury burn within his soul. This traitor was _collecting_ helmets of honorable Astartes, to commutate the betrayal to the Emperor! His challenge also opened up an advantage, one that would break their attack, along with buy them the distraction he needed. If he were to slay their Champion, the Forces of Chaos would also be demoralized, and actually be forced into a full retreat… This would be what they needed, and the loss of life would not extend much further than what had already been recorded.

He placed the combi-bolter at the small of his back, mag-locking it there. The Sergeant grabbed hold of his power sword, and drew it from the sheath. "I, Aythan of the Salamanders Chapter, accept your challenge, Traitor!" Aythan pointed the well-crafted blade at the champion… Allowing the promethium blade edge to glow a heated orange.

"Wonderful! Come at me, Salamander!" The champion yelled, as the two charged at each other… The weapons collided, the power maul releasing a discharge of energy, while the power sword's edge started to glow even brighter. Aythan made sure his blade clashed with the maul's shaft, so that the head did not break it through sheer power. "Charging me head on, Salamander? I expected more from your Chapter's renowned training!"

The champion pushed down on Aythan, the Salamander's boots digging into the ground. "If you thought this is _all_ I had been planning to do, then you do not know the Salamanders!" With that, the Salamander Sergeant suddenly head-butted his opponent, forcing the champion back.

Without the power maul holding him down, Aythan took the hilt of his power sword and slammed the pommel into the helmet of the champion. This caused the corrupted Astartes to stagger back, before attempting to slam his maul on to the Salamander. Though, Aythan actually dodged the attack, moving to the champion's side, who had gone forward when his attack missed. Pulling the sword to his right, he quickly swung the blade, and hoped that it would find its mark. Almost like the Emperor granted his wish, the blade bit deep into the side of his armor and forced an agonizing roar from his opponent.

The champion attempted to bring his maul down on to Aythan again, but his wound slowed the attack down enough for the Salamander to dodge it with ease. Going behind the champion, once more, Aythan took the opening of this blind spot and rammed the blade through the Champion's upper torso. "H-How!? I-I am a c-champion of Chaos!" He dropped the power maul, feeling Aythan's blade start to heat up even more, and cook the Traitor within his own armor. "How can you defeat me, when even the Iron Hands are brought low by my hammer!"

Aythan ripped his sword from the champion's back. "Because, the Salamanders excel in all forms of close range combat." He waited until the champion fell backwards, then slammed his boot on to their chest, aiming the blade's tip down. And this… Is for all those Astartes you have slain!" With that, he slammed the blade down.

The power sword dug deep into the champion's torso, its heated edge starting to cook him from the inside out. "AGH! F-Fool! My b-brothers will not stop, because of my death! Your puny mortals cannot fend us off, nor can your lone squad!" He yelled, defiantly.

"Think again, Traitor." Aythan corrected, forcing his blade further up into the champion's torso. "Your brothers _will_ be forced into full retreat, and keeping you distracted kept our real plan unchallenged correctly."

The champion's eyes dimmed down, signifying that he died. Aythan removed his sword from the corpse, and watched the Forces of Chaos in full retreat… Being hounded by Salamander Astartes, and armor, who successfully out flanked the opposing army. With a smirk behind his helmet, the Sternguard Sergeant lifted his sword up into the sky. Those of the Salamanders, who were not running the enemy off, mimicked his display, chanting "Vulkan Lives!" over and over.

Today is a fine day for the Imperium, as a victory over the archenemy of man had been achieved. Though, to his shock, a pillar of light appeared in front of him! "What in the Emperor's name!?" He shouted, stepping back away from the pillar.

" **Aythan, of the Salamanders!** " A voice boomed, making the Sternguard Sergeant step back more. " **Astartes of the Eighteenth Legion! A Son of Vulkan has been called, innocent plead for protection! Will you answer their call, and accept this destiny?** "

Aythan stepped forward, returning where he stood, hearing the words. Though, a green armored hand placed itself on to his shoulder. "Brother Sergeant, are you sure that this is not some daemon's trick?" It was another member of his squad… Nalthane, his right hand within the squad.

That was a difficult question, for most, to determine whether or not something is a daemon's trick. Though, staring at the light and feeling its warmth within its golden glow, he knew it is no trick. "No daemon could have created this, brother." Aythan answered, stepping closer to the pillar of light. "This light, it reminds me of the day I went to Holy Terra, when part of the Deathwatch." He faced his squad, nodding to them. "Whoever sent this, has the Emperor's blessing. Nalthane, you are in charge. It seems, after our long service together, our paths finally part, for good."

Nalthane stared at Ayhan, before placing a fist on to his chest, the entire squad doing the same. "Into the Fires of Battle!" They all shouted.

Aythan quickly turned back to the pillar of light, his cape flowing with the movement. "And Unto the Anvil of War!" With that, the Sternguard Sergeant charged into the light!

The very moment he entered the pillar, the Salamander started to levitate off of the ground. " **The Call has been answered!** " The light's base lifted off of the ground, leaving a scorched mark in the shape of the Imperium's twin headed eagle. " **Now go, Son of Vulkan! Do your duty, as an Astartes of the Eighteenth Legion!** " In moments, the light shot square up into the sky, releasing a sonic boom to signify that Aythan had left this world, and that dimension.

 **-Canterlot Gates-**

The Royal Guard had moved away from the gates, and formed up around their four princesses. The Rampart Guards were still at their posts, along with Royal Pegasi Squadrons trying to intercept any airborne Changelings. The gates bent backwards, making the Royal Guards step back before returning to their formation. Cracks ran up the doors, revealing that they were almost through.

The Royal Guards started to shake, none of them had ever seen a Swarm this size before, but Iron Spear stood strong. "Hold firm, Royal Guard of Equestria!" He called out, holding his shield out and spear lowered. "No matter how many of them come through, they shall _not_ get through us!" The gates bent back again, the Royal Guards forming rank and interlocking their shields. "We will hold them here, or die trying!"

Their ranks strength solidified further, even as the princesses stepped up to the front rank. Celestia stood with Iron Spear on her right, and Luna on her left, the solar spear in hand. "Remember! All of Canterlot is behind you, we are all that stand in their way!" She took a combat stance, along with the others. "We will hold the line!" The gates broke open, allowing Changelings to pour through. "Not a single one gets through!"

"Form up! Form up around the Princesses!" Iron Spear ordered, the Royal Guard lowering their spears and prepared for battle. The elite Solar and Lunar Guards quickly formed around the four princesses, shielding them from any stray attacks. "For Equestria!" The Royal Guard repeated their Captain, steeling themselves as the Changelings drew closer to their position.

Slowly, a massive thundercloud started to form overhead, allowing a boom of thunder to explode. "Great… We are not just fighting the largest swarm in Equestrian History, but now have to deal with a rainstorm." Luna scoffed, tightening the grip on her sword, without looking up. But Twilight _did_.

"I-I don't think this is a normal storm." Her eyes were wide, not believing the sight up in the sky.

Floating high above, using the thickness of storm clouds to take form, was the symbol of a double headed eagle! Its wings were opened wide, as if it were high in the sky. The very center of it slowly opened up, creating a circle of light to form there. The twin headed eagle started to swirl down, the circle of light being its focal point. Without warning, high winds started to pick up, making it hard for the Royal Guards to hold ranks, while the Changelings kept tripping over each other. Even those airborne had to land, the pegasi joining the Royal Guard defensive line.

"It's a tornado!" Cadence yelled, trying to help Twilight stay on her hooves, seeing the funnel cloud forming.

"N-No… Its not." Twilight corrected, watching the funnel cloud came to a halt, before a sonic boom rang within their ears. "It's the spell!"

Just as the Changelings closed in on the Royal Guards, a pillar of light cut them off by slamming between them! All were staring at the pillar, few noticing the blazing cracks it had caused within the stone, and watched a green and black armored giant slowly be revealed, kneeling, from within it. In his right hand, he held a golden blade with a seemingly heated edge and some dragon icon on its pommel. The warrior's strange had strange flame and dragon icons edged into it, along with a dragon scale cape, some scales draped over his right shoulder guard. Though, they did not know what the strange contraption, stuck to the small of his back and slightly revealed by the cape moving off to the side, exactly was.

When he stood up, Twilight saw the pure white insignia on his left shoulderguard. "Can it?" She instantly opened the ancient book, going straight to chapter eighteen. The youngest princess gasped, seeing the _exact_ same symbol, as one of the icons. Twilight looked up at the eight foot, armored, giant staring down the Changeling Swarm, gaining a goofy smile on her muzzle. "A-A Son of the Forge!"

Almost like her words awakened him, the helmet's eyes started to glow a blazing red. Raising the sword up high, staring the bug-like Changelings down, his emotionless eyes promising only death to them. "Retreat, _now_ , or face the Wrath of a Salamander!" He demanded, the helmet making his voice sound metallic.

"And who are _you_ to order us!? We are the Changeling Swarm!" One yelled, as they hissed.

Another stepped forward, charging a sickly green spell. "You are only a single giant, pretending to be some dragon! Nothing compared to the Swarm!"

"Then your fate has been sealed." He lowered the blade down, and turned it to where its flat side faced the Changelings. "May the Emperor have mercy on your souls." After those words, the air around his blade started to heat up even more, the orange aura appearing even greater. Without warning, the blade suddenly ignited into a powerful flame! The Changelings all backed away, seeing the display, out of fear.

No more words were given, the giant gave them a chance, and the Changelings denied it. With a single swing of his blazing sword, he charged forward and actually landed a destructive swipe of the weapon, splitting ten Changelings in half and setting them on fire! Three tried to jump him, but a released back hand sent them flying away with a sickening crack, the moment they struck the stone ground. Another of his swings set five more aflame, before a burst of fire shot out and took out more of them. One leapt up, and shot a bolt of green flames at him, but the giant grabbed his cape, and used it like a shield against the flames!

The Royal Guard were dumbfounded by his skill, devastating strikes, and godly precision. Granted, his movements were rather sluggish, but he made up for it with every destructive blow he dealt to the Changeling lines. Not even Celestia had _ever_ seen such fighting technique before. When he turned to face them, the giant raised his left fist into the air. "Defenders! Protect your city, drive these invaders back!" His words roared, like they were a rallying battle cloud, or some dragon's might roar.

Iron Spear looked at his dumbfounded guards, and broke rank to point at the giant. "You heard him, stallions! For Equestria!" The Captain charged forward, the Royal Guards repeating his words and then joined in the charge. Iron Spear saw one of the Changelings heading straight for the giant, while he was fending off a group of them. Quickly, Iron Spear battle charged it, slamming his shield first and then impaling said Changeling with his spear. This caught the giant's attention, causing him to look down at the Captain. "You may have saved our entire Kingdom; the least I could do is cover your six."

"We have not won the battle, just yet." He grabbed his flaming sword with both hands. "Before we give each other thanks, best drive these mutants off!"

"Right then!" Iron Spear readied his shield and spear, the Royal Guard forming up around the two. "Let's drive the Changelings from our city!"

This rallied the entire Royal Guard, and the moment they were given their orders? Nothing was going to stop them, and both ranks clashed! With the giant at their center, cleaving through rank after rank of Changelings, their flanks were able to fan out more and push the Changelings _back_ to the gates and right into a giant kill box. Though, when the giant cleaved four Changelings, he was met with the sight of seven preparing to blast him with their magic! There wasn't enough time for him to use his cape, and he could not cut them down either. He did not know what to do, until…

A burst of flame incinerated four of the Changelings, Luna suddenly flying in and sliced the other three with her sword. The giant turned, to see Celestia swinging her spear and cut down two others with it. "Regardless, we are grateful for your intervention, Champion." The eldest princess thanked, using another burst of flames to take out a group.

"If we do not find a way to break their attack." Luna struck down another, before having to parry an oncoming attack. "Our advantage and vigor will not-!" She suddenly caught sight of a Changeling about to blind side her.

Before it could, a large, green, gauntlet grabbed it by the head, the giant ramming his sword through its back. Afterwards, he threw the corpse into a charging group, and began to scan the invading army's force, his mind quickly assessing each one of them. The moment he caught sight of a slightly larger one, staying to the rear, he smirked. I may have just found what we needed."

Quickly, he deactivated the promethium edge, tossed the sword to his left hand, reverse gripping it, and drew the contraption from the small of his back. Pointing it at the slightly larger Changeling, he slowly pulled the trigger back, the thunderous bang causing those near him to look at the weapon… Though, as for the Changeling he targeted? Their entire upper body exploded into flaming chunks of meat.

Every Changeling looked back at the exploded remains of their Strike Leaders. One suddenly began to fly away, yelling. "General Bizzik is down, retreat! Retreat!" It did not take long, before the others followed suit.

With their foe in full retreat, the Royal Guard began to cheer! They had achieved victory, in an unwinnable battle. The giant, on the other hand, sheathed his sword, and had the weapon magnetized back to the small of his back, as the princesses approached him. Their decorative armor told him that they were the leaders, the two that had fought with him obviously being the strongest of them. He placed a fist over his chest, and gave a respective nod. "Sternguard Sergeant Aythan, of the Salamanders Chapter's First Company."

Celestia walked up to Aythan, and returned the nod. "I am Princess Celestia, both I and my sister, Princess Luna, rule the Kingdom of Equestria… With Princess Twilight, as my protégé, and Princess Cadence as the Ruler of the Crystal Empire." She motioned to each of the corresponding princesses, who nodded to the Salamander.

Aythan gave a nod, and reached up to his helmet. With a hiss of air, he removed it from his head, revealing the charcoal-black skin, ash gray hair, and fiery red eyes; underneath. The display and revelation shocked all of the princesses, not expecting such an intimidating look. "It is my honor, to meet all of you, Princesses." Without his helmet, Aythan's voice had a kinder, more humble, tone to it, which helped relax the four.

Twilight suddenly ran up to the giant, revealing how small she is compared to him, and caused him to look down at her. "Y-You're a Son of the Forge!" Her grip tightened on the ancient spellbook. "The spell actually worked!" The youngest princess' eyes wide with wonder. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

Her reaction earned a smile from Aythan. "Then I was correct, in my assessement that your side were the ones that called me…" His gaze went to the place, hwere he appeared, and saw the sorched twin headed eagle insignia burned into the stone. "The ones who wield the Emperor's blessing."

The princesses, and Captain, looked at the insignia burned into the stone. Eyeing the symbol, it made sense to the five that this is the 'Emperor's' insignia. Celestia nodded to the Salamander, offering their respect to him. "Again, we are most grateful for your intervention, Sergeant Aythan of the Salamanders." They bowed, followed by the other Royal Guards, when she looked back up at him… She had a look of concern. "But, I must ask you to do more, for us."

Aythan looked around at the Royal Guard, their slain, and the dead Changelings that littered grounds. "These mutants have attacked your capital… I would say that there is much for me to do here, indeed." He answered her, looking back at the four.

"These Changelings infiltrated our boarders, and battle lines… Using their accursed ability to take on the form of any they see." Luna spoke up, stabbing the tip of her sword into the stone. "This was an attempt to break us, since our foes cannot break our forces in battle."

"That so? You face a desperate foe?" He asked, thinking for a moment, nodding. "If I had my squad of Sternguard here, your foe would be decimated within four days." Aythan joked.

It wasn't a joke they understood too well, but regardless, Celestia continued. "So, will you help us, Aythan?" She asked, the other princesses nodding at her question. "Equestria's foes gather, and I do not know how much longer our forces can hold them back." The eldest princess motioned to the slain Changelings around them. "Their attack is proof that there are openings within our defenses."

The Salamander did not respond right away, his fiery gaze scanning all those around him. He did not notice before, but the Royal Guard were worn out, battered, tired. They must have been doing around the clock watch, pulling multiple shifts to protect this city. It reminded him of the fortitude found within the mortal Guardsmen Regiments, but these warriors were willing to take on a massive swarm of enemies, despite their weakened state. "The reason why I am here, now, is because I already accepted such a responsibility." He looked back at the princesses, smirking. "But, before I can do that? I must learn about the Kingdom I am bringing into the Salamanders' protection."

Twilight smirked up at him. "And I know just the mare to help you!"

 **-Canterlot Library-**

"I assure you that my friend, Ink Script, can tell you all there is to _know_ about Equestria." Twilight said, as she and Aythan walked up the Library steps. "She graduated the top of class, helped catalog an ancient ruin within the mountains of Germaney, _and_ wrote the best research paper on the ancient history of Saddle Arabia!"

Aythan gave a nod, helmet mag-locked to his waist, impressed by these grand feats. "She must be an elder without equal, a boon beyond prince." He noted, the two of them reaching the top and walked up to the Library doors. "It will be an honor to meet one with so much wisdom."

Twilight gave a nervous giggle. "A-A-Actually… She is only… Twenty-one." She corrected, Aythan suddenly giving her a confused look, before the princess opened the door. "Hey, Inky! It's me, Twilight!"

"Whooa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOA!" They both flinched, and squinted their eyes, as books and papers went everywhere after a gray pegasus mare fell from a library ladder! Within seconds, both visitors were at the pile of books, that had fallen out when she fell. "Oh… Pony feathers." Her voice was muffled by the books.

"Inky! Inky, are you alright!?" Twilight asked, the two quickly moving books aside.

A gray coated hand reached out of the book pile, Aythan quickly taking it and helping her out. To his surprise, it was a silver-white haired mare, said hair being up in a pony-tail, her gray eyes matching the neutral coat color. Both of her eyes were brought out, sparkling, by the blue glasses she is wearing, giving her an intellectual scholar look about her. The mare turned out to be wearing a multiple blue-shaded flannel shirt, with tight-fitting dark jeans. With her hair up in a pony-tail, it revealed a pencil placed on top of her ear. "Y-Yeah, Princess, just a simple little fall from the bookshelves… Nothing new for me." Ink Script giggled, rubbing her head, as she looked towards the one that helped her out of the pile. "Thank you for the-?"

Her eyes went wide, seeing the charcoal-black skin and fiery red eyes of her helper. "My pleasure, Ms. Script… Always here to help." Aythan said, helping Ink Script to her hooves, and showing that the mare stood at a height of five-foot-five. "I am Sternguard Sergeant Aythan, of the Salamanders Chapter… I look forward to learning from you."

"I-Inky is alright…." She raised an eyebrow, before looking at Twilight. "Learning from me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Aythan has offered to help defend Equestria, after being summoned by a spell." Twilight smiled at her friend. "But, before he does that… He needs to learn about Equestria… I couldn't think of any other perfect for this job!"

Slowly, Ink Script's confused look turned into one of sheer excitement. Before either of them knew it, the pegasus mare had flown up to Aythan, face to face, with an ear to ear grin on her face. " _You_ need to learn about _all_ of Equestria's History!?" Her voice filled with glee, as Aythan gave a nod. "Come on! I know _exactly_ where to start!" Ink Script grabbed his hand, and started to pull the Astartes towards the Equestrian Pre-History Section.

Twilight just simply watched the two disappear, behind the row upon row of bookcases… While wondering only one thing. " _I wonder if I am going to regret this later?_ "


End file.
